


Kingdom Hearts: Forgotten Darkness

by Corvhys



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Main characters are OCs, Post-Canon, next generation au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvhys/pseuds/Corvhys
Summary: Set 20 years after KH3, this story follows three keyblade wielders - Umbra, Solis, and Neo - who're training to be masters in The Land of Departure. When an ancient darkness is released and starts consuming the worlds one-by-one, their training is put on hold as they're set on a journey to find the source of the new darkness and save the worlds.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 11





	Kingdom Hearts: Forgotten Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't be a very linear story and will most likely include a lot of time skipping and hopping between characters POVs. It'll be told similar style to Birth by Sleep with Umbra, Solis, and Neo in place of Ventus, Terra, and Aqua. There will probably be a lot of info and whatnot left out of here that you can find on [my blog for this story](https://kh-fd.tumblr.com) including doodles and answers to questions.

Umbra was not familiar with the feeling of floating but he was sure that this was what it felt like. His short hair danced around his head as if he were underwater, tickling his ears as the hairs on the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine as they moved. 

He couldn’t see anything, unable to move as he floated in the darkness. For some reason, though, he wasn’t afraid of it. A faint voice hummed in the distance, so far it was as if it teetered on the edge of his hearing like an acrobat about to dive off the platform.

His brow furrowed, trying to focus on the sound, to make out the words, but it was like trying to grab the wind as it rolled over the land, it’s laughter mingling with that of the leaves. 

It was a little clearer now but it sounded muffled, like he was underwater. He tried harder, blocking off his other senses and focusing only on the sound.

_Umbra_

There it was. His name. He didn’t recognize the voice. It was so familiar yet he didn’t know anyone who sounded like that.

_Open your eyes_

He did as the voice asked, his body tilting upright as if guided by the gentle hand of a parent. He had been right, it _was_ dark and he _was_ floating.

He blinked as he realized he wasn’t just floating aimlessly, but slowly floating down. His boots made a soft noise as he landed on something solid. His head instinctively tilted down to see where he’d landed but there was nothing but black. It was as if he was standing on thin air. He looked around him - to his left, to his right, over his shoulder - but there was nothing.

He took one step forward and suddenly the floor erupted, the darkness peeling away in large flakes that melted into birds of light taking flight. He crossed his arms over his face to shield his eyes from the light. The birds circled up and around him before their wingbeats faded into the darkness. Their light revealed the floor underfoot; a large rotunda that looked as if it were made of stained glass, but it was too wide for him to see all of it properly. There were no walls, leaving the edge of the floor to fall off into a bottomless abyss.

“Where… am I?” He mumbled to himself, yet it echoed around him in gentle booms.

_Your eyes are open, but can you truly see?_

Umbra whipped his head around at the voice, looking for the source and finding nothing but the darkness mingling with the edges of the floor’s light.

_Fix your gaze ahead…_

He looked forward again, the rotunda stretching around him in fracturing blues and purples.

 _Trust in your heart…_ _and step forward._

His feet seemed to move on their own, yet he felt like he had to force them. They were both light as a feather and heavier than a mountain at the same time. But he took a step, then another, and another.

_Your heart is strong. Trust it and it will not lead you astray._

“My heart?” He asked into the empty air, but his question was left unanswered as three silver pedestals began to rise around him. His shoes clacked against the floor as he spun in place to face each of them, his eyes darting from one to another, wary and watching. Ornate patterns rose and fell along the sides of the pedestals, swimming along the edges of a box engraved into the metal. 

A ball of light faded into existence above each one, growing in size until it burst in bright rays and shimmers, revealing a weapon floating above them. A strong shield decorated with blazing red and deep black paint. A green staff topped with three blue orbs, shining and seemingly brimming with a powerful energy. An elegant sword that looked fierce and sharp enough to cut through anything.

_Power sleeps within you, as it has slept in others._

“Power?” He echoed, looking around at the weapons that had appeared. “I don’t have any power.”

_Believe in it and it will come._

He looked up once more into the darkness, to where he thought the voice was strongest, “When?”

_You must give it form._

A small light suddenly blinked into existence in front of him, starling him into taking a step back, before sailing over to the shield. It spun around it in a shower of tiny, sparkling lights, then moved on to the staff and sword in turn and did the same. 

“Give it form,” he echoed again, realizing what he was supposed to do as he looked between the weapons once more.

_Choose well._

He nodded, though he did not know if the owner of the voice could see it. He still wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but it sounded too familiar to be fake. He looked between the weapons again and slowly approached the shield. He reached tentatively towards it, the light surrounding it seemingly weaving around his fingers in welcome, until they brushed against the cool metal.

_The power of the Guardian._

Umbra jumped with the words, wrenching his fingers back as if he’d been burned.

_Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all._

He blinked, purple and blue irises looking up to the darkness, then back at the shield.

_Is this the path you seek?_

Umbra thought back to the words the voice had said only moments ago: Trust in your heart and it will not lead you astray.

So he listened, but his heart did not ring out when he looked at the shield. He made his way over to the sword, the click of his footsteps echoed around him despite the lack of walls. His hand hovered over the hilt as the voice spoke once more.

_The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction._

The blade shone brightly, the edges as sharp as bared fangs ready to strike, and Umbra instinctively shied away. 

_Is this the path you seek?_

His heart spoke and it rang with fear, so he stepped away and made his way over to the staff.

_The power of the Mystic._

It seemed to be thrumming with energy, the air around it swirling like a soft breeze over a warm sand. It reminded him of the islands he grew up on and he heard his heart sing. 

_Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin._

This was the one. He reached for the staff and this time when he grasped it, it felt like coming home. It felt so right in his hands.

_Is this the path you seek?_

“Yes,” he breathed, watching a seemingly boundless amount of energy swirl inside the gems topping the staff, their light amplifying the ring of blue around his pupils. He jumped from his trance as the staff was enveloped in a bright light and erupted in a shower of sparkles, disappearing from his hands. 

_Your path is set. Now… what will you give up in exchange?_

He looked back at the other two pedestals, eyeing them both with caution. The shield looked sturdy and strong; a reliable asset in any fight. The sword hovered to the other side, the light itself seemingly sliced into fractures by the motionless blade. It made it look eerie and menacing. Without any hesitation, Umbra pointed to it.

_You give up the power of the Warrior?_

“Absolutely,” he replied.

_You have chosen the power of the Mystic. You’ve rescinded the power of the Warrior. Is this the form you choose?_

Umbra wasn’t sure why the voice kept asking all these questions but he nodded nonetheless. The sword and shield burst into light and disappeared, the pedestals sinking into the floor once more. Umbra took a step forward as they disappeared but his body froze at the sound of a loud crack. He looked down and sees the floor has fractured under his foot, the crack rapidly spreading under his weight until it explodes out along the entire rotunda, the whole floor shattering beneath his feet.


End file.
